sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Apollo and the Zero Islands (Apollo 2)
Apallo and the Zero Island (originally known simply as Apallo the Hedgehog 2) and serves as the second part of Apollo's Origin Story Story Dr. Kimble (Who now changed his name to Kintobot) attacked Apallo's Home of Starlight Ridge. In Apallo The Hedgehog Kintobot's plan was to capture the 7 Lights of Mobius to Power His Doomsday machine, The KintoGeddon. Thanks to Apallo, that didnt happen. After the battle, Dr. Kintobot hid himself in the remains of his KintoGeddon Machine and was moments away from activating it until an energy failure stopped caused the running parts of the Machine to shut down. Kintobot had to think of another way to run power for his Machine to work and remembred that he had an artifical energy sourse, the same one that he could not finish years ago, was still working. Though still unfinished, he used what he could from it to move whatver he could to a group of 4 Islands named the Zero Isles. Meanwhile, the siblings were relaxing until Diana picked up an energy spike in the Islands and decided to investagate. Apallo and the crew traveled to the Islands to only see some familar robotic grunts that belonged to Kintobot. He freed the village that he arrived in and sat down to relax only to be told that the entire Island Area was broken apart, breaking the once whole island into several Zero Isles. Apollo and his siblings must put a stop to the Doctor's plans and restore peace onto the islands. But little do they know..the Doc is planning something very extreme.. Characters Playable *Apallo The Hedgehog Stages West Island #Sanddome Beach #Leafy Jungle #Quartz Valley South Island #Blue Coast #Brown HIlls #Cloudy Falls East Island #Grand Woods #Scale Canyon #Sand Mountian North Island #Kinto Base Red #Kinto Base Blue #Kinto Base Green #Kinto Base Black Items Items *Rings- Source of life. 50 grant you a special stage once you beat an Act . 100 grant an extra life/ *Barrier Shield- A normal shield with no specific properties. It can however have up to five layers allowing Apallo to take five hits before actually losing rings. *Bubble Shield- Allows Apallo to breath underwater, use the bounce attack and deflect enemy projectiles. Collecting three turns it into an Aqua Shield. Melts on contact to dirt. *Aqua Shield- Allows Apallo to float on the surface of water, temporarily bend water (to lift it, create waves, ETC). Melts on contact to dirt. *Fire Shield- Allows Apallo to dash forward, walk opon lava and absorb fire attacks. Collecting three turns it into a Inferno Shield. Diminishes on contact to water. *Inferno Shield- Allows Apallo to use "Fire Fox" in a longer form, bend lava and light large grass on fire. Diminishes on contact to water. *Rock Shield- Allows Apallo to raise rock pillars, skip higher and longer upon water and Boulder Spindash. Turns into Terra Shield after collecting three. Causes automatic sinking in water. *Terra Shield- Allows Apallo to dash in mud, raise pillars even higher, dash upon water ever harder, create small bumps to trip walking enemies. *Spike Shield- Amplifies spindashes, allows temeporary wall climbing and a small quill shot. Collecting three turns it into the Gash Shield *Gash Shield- Kills all enemies who attack from the head and the back, allows longer wall climb time and spindashing on Spikes. *Electric Shield- Immune to electric attacks, allows a double jump. Collecting three turns it into the Lightning Shield. When in large concentrations of water it shorts out but when in small concentrations (especially salt) it shocks through all of the water before shorting out. Turns into Lightning by collection 5 Electric Shields *Lightning Shield- Can short out robots via Electric Ray, Triple Jump, and will short out any source of water. Shorts out in water. *Zero Diamonds - 7 Diamonds that power most of the ancient technology and ruins on the Islands. It appears Dr. Kintobot is after these for some reason... Controls Modes Reception Gallery Videos References External Websites